


Threesome

by krazikrys



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: One little comment turned into a night I never could've imagined.





	Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place back in the 2001 era. It was inspired by something else I wrote a long time ago. Don't know the Boys, but did talk to Krystal at one point in my life. No harm meant by this.

I stood there in our hotel room. My heart was racing. I couldn’t believe I had agreed to this but it was something she wanted to do. I could never say no to her. She came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. “Are you sure you want to do this?” she whispered in my ear.

“It might be kinda hard to back out now,” I said, leaning back into her embrace. We were both wearing robes anticipating our visitor. 

Her hand slid down the front of my body slipping between the front of the robe. Her hand slid down between my legs and casually traced my folds. “Feels like somebody is a little excited,” she commented, running her fingers lightly over me.

“You could say that,” I replied, tipping my head back.

“Why?” she whispered in my ear.

I shrugged just as there was a knock on the door. Krystal stepped away from me and headed towards the door. My heart leaped into my throat. I watched as she held open the door and in walked a man wearing a pair of sunglasses with a shaped goatee. As my girlfriend closed the door, the man slowly stepped over to me. “Are you two sure about this?” he asked hoarsely.

Krystal looked at me. “It’s up to you,” she said. 

I licked my lips and looked at both of them. Could I really go through with this? I took a deep breath and bit my lip before untying the robe and letting it fall off of me to the floor.

AJ looked me over and then glanced at the girl beside him. “Damn, girl, how did you get so lucky?”

Krystal smiled at me and then walked around beside AJ, running a finger along his back. “You might wanna get comfortable,” she said to him, sliding her robe off as she approached and wrapped her arms around my waist, her mouth finding mine and prying it open. Our tongues danced as we heard a rustle of clothes behind us. I knew, even with my eyes closed and my hands tangled in my girl’s hair that AJ was quickly undressing wanting to join in the action.

My fingers were still intertwined in my lover’s hair, but she had pulled her mouth away from me as I felt strong hands slide along my stomach. “What does she like?” I heard AJ’s gravely voice ask my partner. This was part of the deal. I wasn’t allowed to speak unless asked a direct question. I think Krystal knew that if I opened my mouth, I was more likely to back out of it.

Krystal kept her hands on my hips as she answered, “Tease her.”

I slid my hands down to her shoulders as I felt AJ press himself against my back and one hand start to descend between my legs. His middle finger slowly traced over my folds gently as he was exploring. “K, were you playing with her before I got here?” he asked, feeling how wet I already was.

She smiled up at him. “Just checking for you. She was a little excited but couldn’t tell me why.”

“Oh, I’d say she’s more than a little excited,” he said, slowly sliding his finger inside me. I gasped and stood up on my toes, pressing my back against him and leaning my head forward onto Krystal’s shoulder. He started thrusting his finger inside me and I slowly began to rock with his motions. I was just getting the hang of his rhythm when he slid his finger out of me. He snaked it slowly up between my folds and came to rest on my clit. He traced a slow circle causing me to call out.

Krystal leaned over to my ear and whispered, “Do you want more of him inside you?” I nodded, unable to speak, the pleasure he was giving me had caused my voice to get stuck in my throat. “He can’t hear you,” she said.

“Please,” I panted, wanting more than what I was currently getting. I looked up at my lover as she made eye contact with the man behind me and nodded slightly. I felt his finger slide back down me and this time when he slid inside me, he added another one. I groaned and pressed myself towards his hand.

“God, girl, you are so wet,” he said, leaning over to my ear. He then turned his attention to Krystal. “Will she let me take her from behind?”

Glancing down at me, Krystal placed her hand under my chin and tilted my head to look at her. “Can you focus long enough to get your mouth working?” she asked me.

I stared at her, trying to figure out what she was asking. When it dawned on me, I slid my tongue out between my teeth and ran it back and forth. With AJ’s fingers still probing me, I pulled Krystal by the shoulders and crushed her lips with mine. My body was responding in ways I didn’t understand. I wanted the woman in front of me, but the man behind me was thoroughly turning me on.

Krystal pulled away from my mouth and looked at me. “You still haven’t answered,” she said softly but firmly. “Are you gonna let him take you from behind?”

I closed my eyes and nodded, whispering, “Yes.”

“And do I get your gorgeous mouth on me?”

I smiled faintly. “Always,” I replied.

I watched as she lifted her eyes to the man behind me. He slowly slid his fingers out of me and I groaned. “It sounds like you are gonna get the show of a lifetime,” she said to him. She slowly pulled me away from him and turned us around. I planted my lips to her neck and walked her back towards the bed. It was like so many times we had done before, only this time, when she got there, she only slid far enough up the bed so that I didn’t have to crawl on it. I kissed my way down her body as she moaned and ran her hands through my hair.

As my mouth slid down between her legs and I paused to trace her folds, I felt strong hands slide down my back. I knew the man behind me was getting quite a show and that was why he hadn’t quite found the nerve to enter me yet. His finger slid between my legs and into my wet center as though he was checking one final time. I used my mouth to cover my girl’s sweet spot as the man behind me entered me slowly from behind. I moaned against my girl, causing her to squeak.

“Fuck girl, you are so tight,” AJ groaned behind me, as he slid all the way into me. He slowly started to thrust into me, while I continued to use my tongue on my girl before me. His hands gripped my hips as he forced his way into me. I relished every stroke into my body and at times had to stop pleasuring my girl simply to call out in the pleasure of it all. My body was on fire as I focused my attention back on my girl and her sex. She was so close to her orgasm, she was shaking beneath me. I flicked her nub with the tip of my tongue twice and she tipped her head back moaning in pure delight.

Seeing the woman before me lose it like she had must have given AJ a thrill because he suddenly picked up the pace. What little control I had left was gone in a moment as I felt his orgasm engulf me sending me over the edge as well. His hands were on my shoulders by this point, keeping me to him as he let loose. I opened my eyes and glanced at Krystal. She had recovered somewhat and was watching us, her mouth agape.

I buried my face in the bed beneath me as I felt AJ slowly pull away. I physically felt as though I couldn’t move, so overcome with what had gone on. As I lay there, listening to the sounds of AJ slowly putting his clothes back on and Krystal sliding off the bed beside me, I couldn’t help but think about how this all came about from AJ just making a comment. Carefully, I pushed myself up off the bed with my hands and righted myself. Krystal was standing there with my robe, already wearing hers. I felt strange, as though I couldn’t really move and walking was slightly awkward. As I slid my robe on and retied the belt around my waist, AJ slid between us and draped his arms around our shoulders. Kissing the tops of each of our heads, he said, “Ladies, we will definitely have to do this again sometime.”

Krystal leaned around AJ slightly and winked at me. I knew she had thoroughly enjoyed herself. I wasn’t entirely sure at that moment if I was game for another adventure soon, but maybe in a while. I never could say no to her.


End file.
